


You are my sunshine

by Mitchsentrash



Series: Country!Junksen [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Farmer Junksen, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Emily uses Wyatt as a distraction from the storm that is keeping her wife out longer than they planned





	You are my sunshine

Emily lets out a large sigh as she passes by the window again for the third time in as many minutes. Pacing the floor isn’t really her style, but it’s been raining cats and dogs for hours now and Aubrey still isn’t home. A short trip out to the barn to check on the livestock has taken about forty five minutes longer than Emily or Aubrey had planned. 

Emily jumps a little as a clap of thunder rattles the window pane and a bolt of lightning streaks across the sky. Wyatt jumps up from his spot on the rug and clings to his momma’s legs, hiding his face in the crease behind her knees.

“Shhh it’s okay Bub, it’s just thunder, it can’t hurt you.” Emily says as she turns away from the window and scoops her sweet boy up in her arms. 

“Mommy?” Wyatt asks as he points his chubby little fingers towards the window. 

Wyatt might only be two, but he’s a smart baby. He knows Aubrey went out and that she hasn’t come back yet. Emily is trying not to panic so she knows she needs a way to distract them both.

“Mommy’s okay bubba. She just went to check on the animals. She’ll be back soon, promise.” Emily tickles Wyatt’s little tummy as she carries them back over to the rug.

“Mommy manmals?” Wyatt asks, still not completely sure that his momma’s not crazy.

“That’s right, Mommy is fine. How about you show momma your animals?” Emily asks as she puts her precious boy down and sits down beside him.

Laid out on the rug is Wyatt’s toy barn, all of his animals, and his prized possession a plastic tractor that looks just like Aubrey’s. Emily knows if she wants to distract both Wyatt and herself the best way to do it is to play with her son. Besides her wife, Wyatt is the only one who can keep her calm. 

Emily lines up the plastic animals and asks Wyatt to name each one. He quickly gets distracted naming each animal and making their sounds as best he can. Emily also finds herself getting lost in just spending time with her baby. Sometimes it feels like she’s missed some important milestones in his little life, she’s been so busy working lately. She takes the time to just hold him close and breathe in his baby smell, his soft brown curls tickling her nose. 

Another clap of thunder shakes the house, the floorboards shaking under the two of them. Wyatt jumps up and koala hugs his momma who wraps her arms around him tightly and rubs his back, the feel of his soft cotton pajamas comforting her as well. She can feel Wyatt relaxing under her hands and rocks her body side to side, gently singing ‘you are my sunshine’ until she hears his soft snores. 

Emily doesn’t want to wake Wyatt up, and she loves just holding him in her arms, but she really wishes Aubrey would come in already. Being trapped under the weight of her son is not helping her anxiety at all. Emily closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in her son. As long as she’s holding him she knows he’s safe, and if that’s the only thing she can control she’s going to hang on with all of her might. 

Aubrey is soaked to the bone, the rain is dripping off the brim of her Stetson and down the collar of her button up shirt. What she thought was going to be a quick ride out to the barn to make sure the animals were good for the night ended up in her stranded on the other side of their quickly rising creek. Driving across the water in her truck is never going to happen. She doesn’t even want to think of the repair bill she would get for attempting something so stupid. There’s also no way she’s bunking down with the animals for the night either. For one thing, the storm has knocked the cell towers out so she can’t call Emily to let her know she’s okay. And second, if she doesn’t go now she’s not sure when she’ll be able to cross. The rain is certainly not letting up anytime soon. 

Aubrey decides that walking won’t be so bad. That decision quickly shows her how wrong she is when she ends up ass deep in freezing cold water. Once she’s on the other side of the creek and sees the lights from home, Aubrey breaks in to a sprint, the sound of water sloshing in her boots not slowing her down a bit. 

Damn this night! All she wants is to be safe in her warm house with her wife and son. Aubrey doesn’t want Emily to be more pissed off at her than she already is, so she shakes off her jacket and boots and sets them on the bench they have set up on their porch. She shakes her wet hat off and hangs it on the hook right outside their front door, before quietly slipping inside. Sloshing socks don’t make much noise over the sound of the raging storm going on outside, Aubrey still tries to be quiet, figuring Wyatt will be sleeping. 

Aubrey can hear Emily softly singing and she knows she had been right about the baby being asleep. She stops in the doorway of the living room and can barely see the top of Emily’s head over the sofa. She watches her as she rocks their son gently, and already her body feels warmer. These two are like a soothing balm to her tired soul. 

“What took you so long? I was really worried about you!” Emily says, not giving any indication of knowing Aubrey’s presence at all. 

“I’m sorry baby. The creek came up while I was checking on the horses and I had to practically swim across.” Aubrey says, as she moves from her spot in the doorway to stand in front of the warm fire Emily has built. 

Emily can’t contain her laughter when a drowned rat that looks an awful lot like her wife moves in to her line of sight. Aubrey rolls her eyes at her wife’s mirth and giggles a little herself. She knows she must look like shit, but she would cross any river to be home with her little family. 

Emily cradles Wyatt in her arms and stands up so she can greet her wife with a kiss. 

“I’m just glad you made it home in one piece.” Emily says as she kisses Aubrey soundly on her freezing cold lips. “Why don’t I go put him to bed and then I can run you a nice hot bath?” 

“That sounds like heaven, I want these cold wet clothes off as soon as possible. I do think you should join me in the bath though. Conserving water is very important you know?” Aubrey says, as she kisses Wyatt’s forehead gently and then grabs her wife by the hips and nuzzles her neck. 

“That sounds great babe. And since you need to warm up, you can mop up those puddles you’ve left all over my hardwood floors.” Emily laughs at the frustrated moan Aubrey lets out and continues down the hall to put Wyatt to bed. 

Aubrey goes in the mud room and takes off her wet clothes and grabs the mop on her way out. This might not be the way she envisioned this night going, but she can hear the bath running and knows a very naked Emily awaits her, and frankly what could be better than that?


End file.
